Our Twisted Life
by LWDandDEGRASSIluver94
Summary: Derek and Casey's lives are switched, Casey is George's daughter, stupid, and popular.  Derek is Nora's son, smart, and unpopular.  There will be Dasey in the future!  What are everyone's lives like reversed?  CHAPTER 7 POSTED!
1. Your an Imbecile!

**A/N Okay this is the first chapter of my new story, I was going to write chapter 9 of ****Secret Love****, but this story just came to me! If you don't read this you're going to be really confused. Derek and Casey's lives are swapped. Casey is popular, and stupid and George's daughter and Derek is smart and unpopular and Nora's son. I'm predicting some Dasey in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD, but I really wish I did!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: You're an Imbecile!**

"BUT, Dad, why do they have to move in with us, can't like Norpa, put them up for like adoption?" Casey asked.

"For the last time her name is NORA! No, she can't put her kids up for adoption, why would she do that? Do you want me to put YOU up for adoption?" George asked exasperated at his daughter's stupidity.

"Um, no, who would pay for me to go shopping? Duh, daddy! I swear you're stupid sometimes!" Casey said kind of confused.

"Yeah I'm stupid!" George said under his breath.

The doorbell rung and George went to answer the door.

"Hi Nora!" George said excited his wife was finally here.

"Hi George! His Casey! How are you guys?" Nora asked happily.

"We're great!" George said.

"You may be great Dad, but I hate my life! I hate you, Norba, or whatever your name is! I hate Derek, and I hate Lizzie, my life was perfect before you people came. So go back to your old life and leave mine alone!" Casey screamed and ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be difficult sometimes, well most of the time." George apologized.

"Its okay, I've never had a hormonal teenage girl before, this should be fun. I mean I would have soon although Lizzie, probably wouldn't be to hormonal." Nora says laughing.

"So where are Derek and Lizzie?" George asked.

"Oh, their nervous about coming in. They were going to come in, but they were standing at the door, and kind of heard something about me putting them up for adoption and didn't feel so welcome." Nora explained.

"I'm really sorry, I'll get Edwin and Marti, their a little nicer than Casey. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Oh it's quite alright. I understand, I was a teenage girl once." _Of course I wasn't that hormonal! Casey is just ridiculous!_

"Marti, Edwin! Come down here please!" George screamed up the stairs.

Marti and Edwin came running down the stairs.

"Go get Derek and Lizzie to come in please." George commanded.

"Okay Daddy!" Marti said and ran outside.

"Kay Dad." Edwin said running after Marti.

"I'll help you get the rest of your bags. Where are the movers?"

"Their outside I think, getting Derek's bed out of the moving truck."

They went outside to get the rest of their suitcases from Nora's car and saw Derek, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti talking.

"I thought you had a sister my age." Derek asked Edwin and Marti.

"Oh, we do, but she's in a bad mood right now, believe me you don't want to talk to her, or get in her way when she's in a bad mood. It's scary!" Edwin told Derek.

"This is so cool! I finally have a sister, well two sisters!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Believe me, you don't want one of them." Marti told her.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that when I heard her talking about Mom putting me and Lizzie up for adoption." Derek said bitterly.

"Come on, let's go inside. We'll show you around." Edwin said walking towards the house and motioning for them to come.

"Well, this is the living room, that's the dining room, over there, and over there is the kitchen. Down that door, is where you will be sleeping Derek."

"In the basement? Is there sufficient lighting down there for me to do home work?" Derek asked.

"Um I guess." Edwin said realizing his new brother was a loser.

"As long, as there is sufficient lighting, I will deal."

"Uh, okaaaaay. Now lets go upstairs, and be quiet when we pass Casey's room, she's in a REALLY bad mood today." Edwin tells them ask they walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, you don't want to make her come out!" Marti said with a terrified look on her face thinking of what Casey would do.

"That room on the right is Casey's room, and then next to it is Marti's room. On the left is my Dad's, and now your Mom's room." Edwin explained.

"Where's my room?" Asked Lizzie.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about you, Lizzie. Your in the attic, it's up those stairs." Edwin told her.

"The attic? Are you serious?" Lizzie asked getting mad.

"Yep. Is something wrong?" Edwin asked her.

"No, nothings wrong, I just have to live in the attic from now on since my Mother decided to get married. The attic is sooo much better than the nice room I had before." Lizzie said sarcastically.

Just then, Casey's bedroom door opened and Casey walked out.

"Do I hear, like complaining out here? Are you people seriously complaining about where you're sleeping? You're lucky, Norpay didn't put you up for adoption. You are so ingrateful."

"First of all, it's ungrateful, second of all its Nora, and third of all why would she put us up for adoption?" Lizzie said defensively.

"What's your problem? As far as I know we haven't done anything to your life missy. You're an imbecile!" Derek told her.

"Give me your dictionary Deereek." Casey demands.

"Who says, I have a dictionary, and it's Derek."

"Well, do you have a dictionary?"

"Yeah, but so what?"

"Give it to ME NOW!" Casey screamed.

Derek handed her the pocket dictionary and she grabbed it out of his hands. Then, she handed it to Edwin and said, "Look up imbecile! NOW!"

"Okay, okay!"

"What does it mean Edweirdo?" Casey yelled at Edwin.

"Hold on I'm looking for it!" Edwin said annoyed.

"A person of the second order in a former classification of mental retardation, above the level of idiocy, having a mental age of seven or eight years and an intelligence quotient of 25 to 50 or a dunce; blockhead; dolt."

"How dare you call ME an imbecile!" And with that she walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Well that was very rude of her!" Derek exclaimed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you enjoyed it so far, review if you want me to continue, but I don't think it's that good, tell me if I'm wasting my time on this story! I won't update this unless you review!!!**


	2. Wow! The Venturi's Are Stupid!

**A/N Ok, I know how everyone thought that Casey, was being too stupid, and Derek was acting to smart, but it will all be explained in the upcoming chapters. I did that for a reason. You'll see! I hope you enjoyed so far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Don't worry I will update ****Secret Love****, hopefully later today. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I don't know how quickly I can update, but I'm bringing my lap top so maybe if your lucky lol I will update. If I don't get reviews I refuse to update this story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own LWD and all its contents! JK JK I don't own it, but how I wish I did! stares longingly into the distance wishing to own LWD**

**Chapter 2: Wow! The Venturi's are Stupid!**

_Okay, I know I'm not really that stupid, I don't know why I like acted like that! That was strange. I'm not blonde, so why was I acting like that, it's not like Derek is hot, I mean I've heard about him, he's a really smart guy, who does no sports, and his body proves that he plays no sports, he has NO muscle! So I can't like him, because he isn't hot! Oh, I'm so confused…and not because I'm stupid! I'm confused with what I did, I just don't understand it! Hey Casey, you better start getting ready, you have a date at 4, its 2! _

Casey walked over to her vanity, and started applying her make-up. She has a date with Mark Hanson, the most popular guy in school, captain of the football team, smart, and not to mention hot. He was the perfect guy! She was the most popular girl in school, but she wasn't perfect! Sure, she was captain of the cheerleading squad, and everyone said she was hot, but she wasn't that smart, and she knew it.

The principal hated her, she was always being a "nuisance" according to him. Casey couldn't see how defending yourself was being a nuisance, like one time she wrote, "Ashley Thompson is a lezbo" on a mirror in the girls bathroom, after Ashley had called her a boyfriend stealer_. It's not my fault if Ashley's boyfriend liked me better than her, I can't help that I'm that I'm prettier than her. _Then there was another time that she got some loser to follow Megan Brenley around and keep begging for dates with her. Megan finally got the loser to tell her that he didn't really like her, and someone told him to do it. She then some how got it out of him that it was me and told the principal. There were so many other times she got in trouble, she couldn't even name them all.

Casey proceeded to get ready for her date with Mark trying to figure out why she had been acting like such a bitch, and not just a bitch, a stupid bitch!

_I don't know why I'm acting so mean, I must be PMSing! Casey, why do you care, it doesn't matter! All that matters is Mark! _

MEANWHILE…IN LIZZIE'S ROOM

"Edwin, no offense, but I hate your sister, and she's kind of…sort of….really really stupid!" Lizzie told him saying the last part fast.

"Well, she's your sister now too! Well, step sister, but still. She doesn't usually act THAT mean, and she isn't that stupid either, if she worked harder in school, she would get good grades. Casey only wants to pass, she is happy with a D or higher." Edwin explained.

"Oh, but then why was she acting like that?" Lizzie asks confused.

"Who knows? I try to just ignore her, I can't explain what's in the mind of Casey, she's very…I don't know exactly what she is but she's very something."

"Um…okay." Lizzie said thinking stupidity ran in the Venturi family.

"So…do you like your new room?"

"Yeah, it's great! I thought I'd NEVER get the chance to live in an attic! I'm SO excited!" Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Well that's good!" Edwin replied not realizing the sarcasm.

"Um...I was being sarcastic." Lizzie said raising her eye brows, knowing now that stupidity ran in the Venturi family.

"Oh. Well, I'll be going now." Edwin told her embarrassed at his own stupidity

Edwin walked out of Lizzie's attic bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. He walked down the stairs and went down to Derek's room. He knocked on the door, and waited for Derek to answer the door.

"Come in." Derek yelled.

"Hi, Derek."

"Hi, Edwin, um do you want something?"

"No, why?"

"Well, if you don't want something then why are you here?"

"To say hi." Edwin said surprised he was being interrogated about wanting to say hi.

"Oh, hi, now I have to get back to my work, in this disgusting basement I must call a bedroom, so you can leave now."

"Disgusting? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Yes Edwin, disgusting. Me and Lizzie, obviously aren't wanted here, if we were we would have gotten a better room. I mean the attic and the basement? We got the worst rooms in the house! I hope Mom doesn't die, we will probably be put to work as you, Casey, and Marti's slaves."

_Ooh that could be fun. Shut up Ed, you don't want Nora to die even if you don't really know her._

"Well, that will never happen!" _Anything's possible, please let it happen! Wait, no I didn't mean that!_

"Yeah, I am definitely going to make a point of how Lizzie and I are being treated at dinner!" Edwin said confidently sure he would win whatever fight he started with his Mom and new Step Dad.

"Huh?"

_Wow, the Venturi family is stupid. Casey doesn't know what imbecile means, Edwin didn't even understand what I just said, and Marti was only six and seemed to be the smartest of the Venturi children. How did Mom meet these people!_

"I…am…going.…to…talk…to…Mom…and….George….about…..how….me….and….Lizzie…are…being…treated…at…dinner!" Derek said very slowly.

"Yeah, well I'm not retarded, you don't have to speak so slowly!" Edwin says getting angry.

"Yeah, whatever, can you go I have home work to get to!"

"We haven't even started school yet, the first day is tomorrow!" Edwin says amazed and confused at how he's doing homework when there's no school.

"You can never get too much of a head start. Now, can you get out?"

"Fine! Good bye!" Edwin yells.

"Four more years until I can leave for college." Derek said to himself.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I refuse to update if you don't review thought, so…REVIEW! LOL:)**


	3. CASEY!

**A/N Hey guys, I know it has taken me a while to update, but I'm on vacation and I didn't really know what to write. I don't really like this chapter, I'm just trying to get through this until I get to the Dasey stuff, but I want their relationship to grow. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Life With Derek, why would I be writing this? I mean really! **

**Chapter 3: CA-SEY!**

"Hey, can someone answer the phone." George screams as the phone starts to ring.

"No, I'm busy!" Casey screams from her room, trying to get ready for her date.

"Yeah, I'm busy too!" Edwin yells trying to play video games.

"I'm unpacking!" Nora screamed from her new bedroom.

"Yeah, me too!" Lizzie screamed.

"Uh, I'll get it I guess." Derek screams grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi is Casey there?" The voice on the phone asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her. Hold on a second." Derek told him.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on Casey's door. "Casey, it's for you."

Casey opened the door and grabbed the phone and Derek just stood there.

"Hey, hold on a sec." Casey said into the phone. "You can go now." She told Derek.

"Okay, who is this?" Casey asked.

"It's Mark, if you even care. You probably don't even remember we have a date today, seeing as you have a guy over there right now."

"Um…What?" Casey asked confused.

"Well a guy just answered the phone and I know that wasn't your Dad because I know what his voice sounds like and it wasn't your brother because the voice was too deep."

"Oh, him, that's just Dereek or whatever his name is."

"You can't even remember the name of your date? Wow your low!" Mark says annoyed.

"Um…no, he's my step brother." Casey says mad that he thought she was cheating on him.

"Yeah sure, everyone knows you cheat on ALL your dates! I don't even know why I asked you out, considering that." Mark screams into the phone.

"Yeah maybe, but I wouldn't cheat on someone before the first or second date, THAT'S low."

"Yeah whatever, the date is OFF!" Mark screams into the phone and hangs up.

"UH!" Casey screamed.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Casey yelled to herself.

…**Meanwhile in Derek's Room**

_WOW…Casey's hair looked kind of nice, it looked so soft, I just wanted to stroke it. Wait…Casey was a bitch to you, why do you like her? You DON'T like her, you CAN'T like her! But, she looked hot in that tank top and mini skirt. Derek…you DON'T like her, I mean why should you like someone who wants your Mom to put you up for adoption?_

At that moment Derek heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He yelled.

"Hey Derek." Nora said and went and sat on his bed.

"Hi Mom."

"So…how do you like your new room, new house, Step Dad, and Step siblings?" Nora asked.

"Are you serious? This is the worst day of my life! My room is in the basement, this house barely has any room, and Casey wants you to put me up for adoption! George is nice, and I guess Edwin and Marti are too, it's just…I don't know… I feel so unwanted here."

"Oh, well I'm sure you will begin to like it…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Derek yelled.

"Yeah, I mean come on Derek, it isn't that bad."

"I have no room!" Derek yelled.

"Well, we'll talk about that later, but I think dinner is ready, come on."

Derek and Nora got up and walked up the stairs to the dining room and sat down. Casey was coming down the stairs and walked across the room and stood right in front of Derek.

"Um, can I help you?" Derek asked while spooning some potatoes onto his plate.

"Uh, yeah you can, you can get OUT of my seat!" Casey yelled.

"I don't see your name on it." Derek retorted.

"Well I have lived here for fifteen years, you have lived hear three hours, I always sit in that chair, you have never sat in that chair. That makes it MY chair!" Casey yelled.

"Fine, whatever!" Derek said while getting up and sliding his plate across the table.

Casey sat down in her seat and began to pile food onto her plate.

"Wow, for a skinny girl you sure eat a lot." Derek said in awe as he watched Casey pile food onto her plate.

"Yeah, so what? Do you have a problem with that?" Casey asked bitterly.

"No, I'm just saying." _I like girls like that anyway._

"Okay, okay! Everyone settle down! Now I know we all don't know each other very well here, but can we try to get along PLEASE?" George pleaded.

"No!" Casey said.

"Casey can you be a little more agreeable?"

"NO!"

"Can I say something?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, sure Derek." George said.

"Oh, this should be good." Casey said sarcastically.

"Me and Lizzie, are obviously not wanted here, I mean you put me in the basement, and Lizzie in the attic! We can't even have an actual room!" Derek complained.

"We cleaned it up!" George said.

"Well I don't care I want Casey's room!" Derek yelled.

"WHAT?" Casey, George, Edwin, and Marti screamed.

"You heard me. I want Casey's room."

Casey started laughing hysterically, "He actually thinks he's going to get my room!" Casey says laughing.

"I'm sorry Derek, but I'm not going to give you Casey's room, it's been hers for her whole life!"

"George, my kids have barely any room, they had to change schools, houses, EVERYTHING! Your kids just have to adjust to having three more people in the house. The least they deserve is a better room."

"We only have four bedrooms!" George told her.

"Yeah, can't Casey switch with Derek or something?" Nora asked.

"I just don't think it's fair to kick them out of the rooms they grew up in!"

"My kids had to move out of the house they grew up in!"

"Well, your right but still." George said not able to think of a good argument.

"I'm sorry Derek, you'll just have to live in the basement. Maybe we can figure something better out later on, okay?" Nora asked.

"Oookay." Derek said annoyed.

"Thank you for being so cooperative Derek." Nora said pleased.

"Yeah, whatever, can I be excused?"

"But you barely touched your food." George complained.

"It's okay Derek, your excused. He's had a hard day."

"Thanks Mom." Derek said as he was getting up. Everyone watched him walk across the room and down the stairs to his basement bedroom.

Once everyone was done and out of the dining room, George and Nora were in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Derek and Casey don't seem to get along that well." Nora said.

"Yeah, the rest of them seem to get along just fine, just not Derek and Casey."

"Yeah it's too bad." Nora said disappointed.

Just then, they heard someone running up the stairs from the basement, through the living room, and up the stairs to the second floor. Then they heard someone banging on a door.

"CA-SEY!" Derek yelled.

Casey opened the door. "CA-SEY!" Casey mimicked.

"Can you lower the music, I can hear it all the way down in the basement!" Derek complained.

"No, I can't Der, I LIKE it loud, now good bye!" Casey yelled and slammed the door in his face.

_I can't like this bitch, can I?_

**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think, I love to know what people think of my writing. If you don't review I won't update!**


	4. My Step Sister's Casey And I'm Not Happy

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far, and all the suggestions you gave! I try to use them if I like them. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating, but if you don't review I'll assume you don't like the story and won't update!**

**Chapter 4: My Step Sister's Casey, and I'm not Happy!**

Derek walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Mom, George, can you tell Casey to lower her music, she won't listen to ME!" Derek yelled irritated with Casey when he hasn't even known her for half a day.

"I've been asking her to lower her music for years, still hasn't worked." George told him.

"That's great, just GREAT!" Derek said.

"Oh you'll get used to it." George told him.

"That's what everyone says, but I WON'T get used to ANYTHING! It is so unfair that I have to live in the basement, move schools, AND houses! I had to leave all my friends behind, me and Lizzie weren't even taken into consideration when you married George! No offence George." Derek yelled and walked down the stairs to the basement leaving George and Nora standing there amazed.

**The Next Day**

Derek walked up the stairs into the kitchen. "Good morning Mom, George, Lizzie, Edwin." Derek greeted.

"Good morning, Derek. Did you sleep well?" Nora asked.

"Not really."

"Oh that's too bad. Do you want some scrambled eggs?" Nora asked.

"No, I'm going to head to school."

"Why so early?"

"I've got to get my locker and find my way around the school."

"Okay Derek, have a good first day. I made your lunch, its on the counter."

"Okay, bye Mom, bye George, bye Lizzie, bye Edwin." Derek said grabbing his lunch off the counter and running out the door.

Casey walked in yawning and in her pajamas.

"Hey Case, why aren't you dressed for school?" George asked.

"Oh…yeah…school" Casey said drowsily.

"Yeah school, why aren't you ready for it?"

"I will be in a minute!" Casey said spooning scrambled eggs onto her plate and eating them fast. Then she ran up the stairs to get dressed. Twenty minutes later she walked into the kitchen wearing a tight halter top with a mini skirt and flip flops.

"Casey, doesn't school start in ten minutes?" Nora asked.

"Uh, yeah, so?"

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"Late is my middle name."

"Late isn't your middle name, your middle name is Sarah!" Marti said walking into the kitchen.

"I know Smarti, it's just a saying." Casey explained.

"Okay Smacey."

"Casey you now have five minutes to get to school, so GO!" George yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Casey yelled running out the door.

**Meanwhile, While Derek's At School**

Derek walked up to a lady at the desk. "Hello, I'm new here, and I was wondering if…"

"Name" She cut him off.

"Derek MacDonald."

"Okay…heres your schedule." She said printing it out, after two minutes and sounding annoyed that she actually had to do something.

"Okay, so what locker do I have?"

"I don't know."

"But, I need a locker! How do you not know?"

"Let me check for an open locker." She says even more annoyed.

"Thank you."

"We have no open lockers you will have to share…share with whoever has locker number…408." She said and handed him a paper with his locker combination on it.

"There's NO lockers available, are sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you can go now."

"Uh!" Derek said and walked away trying to find his locker. When he finally found locker 408, he put down his backpack and put the locker combination in. A few minutes later, while he was putting some of his books in his locker someone walked up behind him.

"Hi, I guess you're my locker mate." The voice said.

Derek turned around and looked at the person standing behind him. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, I'm Sam. Are you new here, I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm Derek MacDonald and yeah I'm new. Sorry about moving all your stuff around, but I had to fit all my books in there."

"It's okay." Sam said not paying attention to what Derek was saying because he was looking at something behind Derek. Derek looked and saw Casey walking down the hall. Casey walked by and Sam said a little too excitedly, "Hi Casey!"

"Hey." She said walking by.

"Figures. She didn't even say hi to me." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Don't feel bad, it took me like years to get that hey, and I'm her neighbor." Sam told him.

"Oh, so you're one of my new neighbors?"

"What, you live by Casey?"

"You could say that, I live in the same house as Casey. I'm her new step brother sadly."

"Sadly? You're the luckiest guy in the world!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, believe me, I'm not."

"She's the most popular girl in school, she's the captain of the cheerleading squad!"

"So? I don't see the big deal. You're lucky you don't live with her."

"I wish I did! So, what's your first class?"

"English, you?"

"I have English too, who do you have it with?"

"Umm…Mrs. Stuarts."

"Cool, we have a class together. Come on, I'll show you where it is." Sam said walking away and Derek followed him.

**After Casey passed by Sam and Derek**

After Casey passed by Sam and Derek, she walked over to her friend Emily's locker.

"Hey, Em!" Casey called watching all the guys stare at her while she walked to Emily's locker.

"Hey Casey, so you going to practice after school?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I, its not like I have detention or anything?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Okaaaay."

Mark walked up behind Casey. "Hi Casey, where's your boyfriend?"

Casey turned around and rolled her eyes at Mark. "I told you that was my step brother who answered the phone!"

"Yeah sure." Mark said as he walked to his first period class.

"What the fuck is his problem!" Casey yelled right when the principal was walking by.

"Ah, Ms. Venturi, I see you haven't wasted any time disrupting the education process." The principal scolded.

"Um, what?" She asked confused.

"You know very well that I do not allow bad language in school!"

"Sorry Mr. L won't happen again!" Casey lied.

"I'll be sure of that, you have detention!" He told her. "Get to class Ms. Venturi! You to Ms. Davies." Mr. Lassiter commanded them as he was walking away.

"Okay Mr. L!" Casey called after him.

"Yeah right! It figures that I have detention now" Casey said when he was out of ear shot.

"Maybe we should get to class, you have detention already and the second bell hasn't even rung yet!"

"Oh who cares?"

"I do, my parents will KILL me if I get detention on the first day, plus we have practice, and you're going to miss part of it, the coach is going to be mad."

"Fine let's go." Casey said walking down the hall, still in no hurry to get to class.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	5. The Klutz King

**A/N I finished the chapter, but then I didn't like it so I rewrote it! For some reason I'm having trouble writing this story, but I like this chapter. I'm going to make it like the show, but reversed, but I'm also going to change it a little. This chapter is based on the episode "The Fall" where Casey falls down the stairs and Derek calls her klutzilla. But guess what? It's opposite now (obviously)! Tell me what you think! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I already told you I don't own Life With Derek! Its sad isn't it? I know.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Klutz King**

Two weeks later, Derek had gotten used to the school a little, he knew where all his classrooms were and where the cafeteria was, but he didn't know that many people being the new person, and Casey didn't exactly help him. She basically just ignored him.

Derek and Sam were walking down the stairs after their biology class, one of the only two classes they have together. Casey and Emily were walking up the stairs and Casey decided she wouldn't ignore him for once.

"Where'd you get that outfit? Nerds R' US?" Casey asked.

"Shut up Ca…?" Derek started, as he was looking at Casey's friend, but he missed the step and fell down the stairs, knocking down a bunch of people on the way down.

Everyone was laughing at Derek and then Casey yelled, "LOOK EVERYONE, Klutzilla!" That made everyone laugh even harder.

"Can you get off my ass, Klutzilla?" Deanna Masoner asked Derek, he had landed face first on her ass.

"Oh yeah sorry." Derek apologized as he was getting up. Sam had run down the stairs and helped Derek steady himself as he got up.

"Are you okay Derek?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah fine!"

"You may be fine, but I'm not, you will be hearing from my lawyer!" Deanna told him as she stood up and walked away from him.

"I really hate Casey right now! Is she still here?" Derek said

"Yeah, laughing with everyone else."

**At the Top of The Stairs**

"Case, who was that?" Emily asked not laughing.

"Oh no one, no one!" Casey said laughing.

"Casey, hurry up the principal is coming!" Emily said, as she looked down the stairs.

"Oh shit! That nerd might tell him it was my fault! Come on lets get to history!" Casey said walking away casually, so she didn't attract attention to herself. Emily followed after her to their classroom and they walked in right before the bell rang and sat down in two desks in the back of the room.

**Back At The Stairs**

Mr. Lassiter walked up to the kids still in a pile on the floor.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Someone knocked us all down! I don't know their name!" Deanna said annoyed as she walked back over.

"It's that guy!" Kayla Fenton said pointing at Derek. She had been on the very bottom of the pile, and was extremely mad.

Mr. Lassiter walked over to Derek and Sam. "What's your name?"

"Derek MacDonald."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

_He won't believe that Casey's talking caused me to fall down stairs. I'll just say I fell. _

"I fell and knocked all of those people down, I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, just get to class…unless you're hurt, then go to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine Mr. Lassiter."

"Okay, good, get to class."

**Later At Home**

Derek was sitting in the living room watching TV with Lizzie, and Edwin.

"Derek!" Nora called from the kitchen. Derek got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to the store, you're in charge, so watch Marti." Marti was painting a box.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Bye!" Nora said as she walked out the door.

"Uhh!"

"Do you like my box Derek? Isn't it pretty?" Marti asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Derek said being nice to the little girl, I mean who wants to see a six year old cry. Marti smiled and continued to paint her box.

Casey walked in the door with her best friend Emily behind her. This was the first time she had brought someone home since the MacDonald's moved in. When Emily saw Derek she got a confused look on her face.

"Um Case, why is Klutzilla in your house?" She whispered into Casey's ear.

"Oh, he's my new step brother unfortunately." She said loudly.

"Thanks Casey. I love you to!" Derek said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Smarti!"

"Hey Smacey!" Marti said looking up from her box.

"Hi, I'm Derek!" Derek said looking at Emily. He stuck his hand out for her to shake it and started to walk over to her but tripped and fell on top of Marti's box.

"Klutzilla strikes again!" Casey says laughing.

"You killed my box! I've been coloring it for a long time! You ruined it! Me and Daphne hate you!" Marti whined and then walked out of the room.

"Um, Daphne?"

"Her imaginary friend." Casey said looking at her nails.

"Okaaaay."

"Um…hi I'm Emily."

"Hi." Derek said.

"Come on Em, let's not hang around Klutzilla." Casey said pulling her friend out of the room.

"Uh, bye!" Emily called after him, not as rude as her best friend.

"Uh!" Derek said and sat down in a chair, when they were gone. He was mad that he had just made a fool out of himself.

_I just blew it! Emily will never like me now! Wait, what? You think you like Casey, then you think you like Emily! But, why the hell should I like that bitch Casey anyway? Oh my god Derek, your life is so messed up!_

**Later At Dinner**

"Derek, I heard what happened today." Edwin told him cracking a smile.

"What? How did you hear? You don't go to my school!"

"News travels fast." Edwin explained.

"What happened at school?" Nora asked.

"Oh nothing."

"He fell down the stairs knocking down like a million people. Now he's being sued for butt injuries." Casey explained.

"WHAT?" Nora yelled confused.

Emily was laughing at how Casey said that.

"You're being sued?" George asked.

"Yeah he is by Deanna Masoner."

"Stay out of this Casey." George said annoyed with her.

"She's going to give me the paper inviting me to court tomorrow she said."

"She can't win the case, just rip it up when she gives it to you."

"Um…okay." Derek agreed.

"But wait, Derek are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Nora asked concerned.

"He didn't but Deanna di…"

"Shut it Casey!" George yelled.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not hurt, but it's Casey's fault she was talking to me when it happened!"

"It's not my fault your a klutz!"

"You know what Casey? You're a…" Derek couldn't finish his sentence because he hit his plate and it went flying into the air and landed in his lap.

"Klutzilla strikes, for the third time today! A threepeat! Congratulations! You're officially the klutz king!" Casey said mockingly.

This got Derek really mad. "Casey, I swear to god…"

"You know what I just noticed Derek? Every time, today when you were being a klutz, Emily was there. I think you have crush!"

Emily blushed and stared down at her food, playing with it with her fork.

"NO!"

"Yeah, I think you do!"

"ENOUGH! EVERYBODY QUIET! I want to have a peaceful dinner, so NO talking!" George yelled.

Everyone sat quietly for the rest of the dinner. All you could hear were forks clacking when they came in contact with the plates.

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you think! I want the truth, if you tell me what you think, I won't be mad believe me! I want to know how to improve my writing and this story!**


	6. CaseyNo ParentsStuck In A Bathroom!

**A/N I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry about not updating for like a week, but I got caught up in writing Secret Love, and the sequel to it Our Last Kiss, I'll Cherish, Until We Meet Again. I also was having a writers block on this story, I don't really like this story as much as Secret Love and its sequel (I don't feel like typing out the name) so, it makes it harder to write for some reason. I don't how I could have a writers block on this since its kind of like the show except reversed, anyway this chapter is based on the episode, "The Party" Its not exactly like it because I change some parts, but for the most part it is. Again…sorry for not updating, and I made this chapter longer because of it. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, if I did then I wouldn't have a petition to make Dasey happen, because it WOULD be happening! (for the link to the petition go to my profile!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Casey+No ParentsStuck In A Bathroom**

"EVERYONE come down here!" George yelled.

Marti ran down the stairs and sat on the couch. "What?"

"We'll tell you when everyone else gets down here." George told her.

Derek walked up the stairs form the basement and sat down in the recliner chair next to the couch. "So...why did you call us up here?"

"Like I said to Marti, we'll tell you when Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin get down here!"

Lizzie and Edwin came running down the stairs and sat down next to each other on the couch. They waited for someone to talk, but no one did, "What do you want Dad?" Edwin asked.

"We have to wait for Casey." Nora told them.

"GREAT! This could take awhile!" Edwin told Lizzie.

Ten minutes later, Casey came running down the stairs, she stopped halfway down, hopped on top of the railing, and slid the rest of the way down.

"Casey! Where have you been?" George yelled.

"Chill Dad, I was just in my room talking to Emily on the phone. Now, what did you want?" Casey said as she jumped off the railing. She walked over to the recliner chair Derek was sitting in and stood there staring down at him with her arms crossed.

"What do you want Casey?" Derek asked annoyed.

"You're kind of in my chair!"

"I don't see your name on it!"

"Just give me the freaking chair Klutzilla!"

"Just give her the chair Derek so we can start!" Nora commanded.

"Fine!" Derek said bitterly and got up and sat down next to Lizzie on the couch.

"Okay, since me and George didn't actually get a honeymoon, we want to go away for the weekend. We are going to leave you guys with Mrs. Higgenbottoms." Nora explained.

"WHAT? I'm fifteen, I don't NEED a babysitter!" Casey screamed.

"Yeah! We aren't babies we can take care of things!" Derek said, agreeing with Casey for once.

"Yeah we're responsible!" Casey said and put her arm around Derek who was sitting next to the spot on the couch right next to the reclining chair. They smiled sweetly at their parents.

George and glanced at each other.

"Well…Derek IS responsible. He has babysat Lizzie before."

"And Casey is…well she's….Casey." George said, he couldn't think of a good answer.

"I really thing we should leave them with a babysitter. Casey and Derek will kill each other, we can't leave you guys alone!" Nora told George.

"This is SO unfair!" Casey mumbled.

**Five minutes Later**

Casey opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs to Derek's room.

"You could knock!" Derek yelled, sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I could've but I didn't! Anyway…I will NOT stay with a babysitter, we have to act nice to each other for the next couple of days so the rents will leave us home alone!"

"Fine…now get out!"

"Yeah…yeah, like I want to be in a room with Klutzilla this long!"

"Yeah, that's a nice thing to say, bye sister dear! Have a nice day!"

"Yeah...yeah bye!" Casey said and walked up the stairs.

**The Next Morning**

Casey and Derek got up early to make breakfast. Nora stood in the doorway watching Derek and Casey when she got up. She thought they didn't know she was there, but they did.

"Would you like some toast Casey?" Derek asked.

"Why yes I would Derek, and would you like some cereal?"

"Yes, thank you!"

Nora walked in the kitchen confused. "Okay, what's up?"

"Why what do you mean?" Derek asked.

_Hmmm…maybe they ARE able to act nice to each other._

"Nothing, never mind."

"Would you like some toast Mom?" Derek asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I have to make lunch for you guys."

"We already made them."

Nora raised an eyebrow at their weird behavior. Just then George walked in.

"Um George can I talk to you in the living room?" Nora asked.

"Uh yeah, okay." They walked out to the living room, so they could talk.

"Casey and Derek, have been acting…nice towards each other!"

"What? That's impossible!"

"Yeah…I think we should give them a chance…leave them home without a babysitter."

"Hmmm…maybe…How about we bring Marti with us though, we'll see if they can handle it before we leave Marti with them. Lizzie and Edwin aren't a big deal but Marti's a handful. We'll go away another time for our honey moon."

"Okay." Nora agreed. They walked back into the kitchen to tell Casey and Derek the news.

"Okay, we made a decision!" Nora announced.

"Yeah?" Casey and Derek asked in unison.

"We're going to leave you guys home with out a baby sitter." George told them.

"YES!" Derek and Casey yelled.

"But…we're taking Marti with us this time. If you act irresponsibly you'll be stuck with Mrs. Higgenbottoms until your adults!" Nora said.

"Okay, we won't mess this up!" Derek promised.

"Good!" Nora said and her and George walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for all your help!" Derek said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!"

"You could have at least made ONE lunch, or one measly piece of toast! All you did was get out a box of cereal!" Derek yelled in a hushed tone so only Casey would hear.

**Friday Night**

"Okay, there's a list of emergency numbers on the fridge, money for pizza on the counter, and if anything goes wrong call us immediately! Did I forget anything George?"

"Nope I think you covered everything. Marti, are you ready to go?" George called up the stairs.

"Yeah, can Daphne come too?" Marti said running down the stairs.

"Uh yeah sure, now let's go!" George yelled.

"Okay…we have my bag, your bag, and Marti's bag! Now let's go." Nora said, opening the front door. She walked out, followed by George and Marti.

"Thank god! I though they'd NEVER leave!" Casey said jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Yeah…Sam's coming over to watch a movie, do you want to join us?"

"Uh…no I have better things to do."

"Um…like what?" Derek asked, but before Casey could answer the door bell ring. "Oh, that must be Sam, he's early! I'll get it!"

"No, I think it's for me!"

"Whatever, I'll get it anyway." Derek opened the door and saw the whole cheerleading squad at the door.

"Um hi? What are you all doing here?" Derek asked confused.

"The party, duh, now get out of our way Klutzilla!" Krystal Ryan said as she pushed Derek out of the way and walked in followed by Emily and the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"PARTY?" Derek asked he walked over to Casey and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Casey screamed.

"Yeah, I should ask you the same thing! Do you WANT to be stuck with Mrs. Higgenbottoms, until we are eighteen?" Derek screamed.

"No, but they won't find out, unless of course you tell, and then we WOULD be stuck with Higgenbottoms! So don't tell!"

"OH! FINE!" Derek yelled and stomped out of the kitchen.

He had only been in the kitchen talking to Casey for two minutes at the most and about fifteen more people were there. The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey Derek thanks for inviting me to your party." Sam said sarcastically. Derek walked over to his friend, so he could explain.

"It's not my party, its Casey's and I didn't even know about it until people started showing up!"

"Oh."

"Um…I got to go find my sister and step brother. Be right back. He looked around the room and saw Edwin and Lizzie sitting on the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Derek asked.

"Sitting here trying not to get killed by your friends!" Lizzie yelled over the loud music someone had just turned on.

"Their not my friends! Their Casey's!" Derek said and then walked toward the stereo, he was going to turn it off and send everyone home, but Sam stepped in front of him before he could.

"Hey Derek, that girl over there…" Sam said pointing at a girl, with long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. "wants to dance with the person throwing the party."

Derek hadn't looked at the girl, he didn't care who wanted to dance with who. "So now we have lesbians at the party? Tell her I don't know where Casey is, she's probably destroying another part of the house right now."

"Uh…no, she wants to dance with YOU! Look!" Sam said and pointed again. Derek sighed and looked over to the girl he was pointing at.

_Okay Derek, new rule, listen to Sam! _

"Well…I guess I could dance with her." _YES! I'm definitely dancing with her._

Derek walked over to the blonde girl and said, "Um…my friend told me you wanted to dance with the person throwing the party. I mean it's not really me, it's my step sister Casey, but if you really want to dance, I'll dance." Derek offered nervously.

The girl smiled at Derek's nervousness. "Yeah, I want to dance with you." Derek and the girl were walking towards the middle of the room, but someone stepped in front of Derek.

_UH! What is with people getting in my way tonight?_

"Uh…hi…you live here right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think there's something wrong with your bathroom door. It won't open, could you look at it?"

"Uh sure. Sorry, maybe we can dance later." Derek apologized and ran off to fix the bathroom door.

Once he was in front of the bathroom door, he tugged as hard as he could on it until it opened. After five minutes, he finally got it open. He decided, since it took so much effort to open the door, he would use the bathroom. He went in, closed the door, and peed. But, when he tried to open the door it wouldn't open.

Ten minutes later, he heard someone else tugging on the door. The person got it open, walked in, and then closed the door behind her before she noticed Derek was there.

"NOO!" Derek screamed, but it was too late she had already closed the door.

"I usually prefer to do this alone, but if you won't leave…" Casey said walking towards the toilet.

"Eww…and I'm a guy…I wouldn't do this in front of you, aren't girls supposed to be all private?"

"Well the ones that care…I don't care. Now why are you in here?"

"Because I'm stuck. The flipping door won't open."

"Pathetic, he can't even open a door." Casey said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, you try it, Miss. Bodybuilder."

"Fine…I will!" Casey started tugging on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Told ya!"

"GREAT!" Casey yelled.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" Derek asked.

"Uh…yeah why?"

"Call Edwin."

"Ooh…good idea!" Casey exclaimed, pulling a phone out of her pocket and dialing Edwin's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Edwin greeted.

"Okay…listen Ed. Me and Derek are stuck in the bathroom. Come and try to open the door! NOW!" Casey yelled.

"If I make it to the stairs!"

"JUST COME NOW!" Casey screamed and hung up.

Two minutes later they heard someone trying to open the door.

"Edwin! Hurry up and open the freaking door!" Casey screamed.

"It won't open!" Edwin said giving up after ten minutes.

"UH! Well…go down stairs and control the party!"

"But…I might die down there!"

"JUST GO!"

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't had this stupid party, this wouldn't be happening!" Derek yelled.

"Well, if Dad and Nora find out, you'll be blamed for it to! I saw you talking to Britney!"

"Who's Britney?" Derek asked confused.

"Uh…the girl you were talking to retard! She didn't tell you her name? Well…she doesn't usually care…she's the biggest slut in the whole school, she only wants one thing. She probably couldn't find anyone better than you for tonight. That could be the only explanation for even talking to you."

"I just met her, I wouldn't do THAT!"

"Whatever, I don't really care."

"CASEY! DEREK!" Edwin screamed banging on the bathroom door five minutes later.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not going back down there! Me and Lizzie almost got killed by the hockey team. They had their sticks with them!"

"But, I didn't invite the hockey team! I only invited the football team, soccer team, cheerleading squad, and other popular people…Derek wouldn't be here if this wasn't his house!" Casey yelled.

"Well…me and Lizzie are going to go hide in the attic…A.K.A. Lizzie's room! Have fun getting out of the bathroom!"

"NO Ed wait!" Casey yelled.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! This is officially the suckiest party ever!"

A half hour later, they heard another person trying to open the door.

"Don't bother its stuck!" Casey yelled.

"Not anymore!" George said opening the door. He looked furious.

"DAD! What are you doing home?"

"Complaints from the neighbors about loud music. I told the neighbors, if they heard or saw anything suspicious while I was gone, to call my cell. It's a good thing I did!"

"George, I didn't do anything! This is all Casey's fault."

"We'll talk about it…now come on, we got everyone out of the house." Derek and Casey followed George out of the bathroom to the living room. Nora was sitting on the couch and got up when they entered.

"SIT DOWN!" Nora yelled pointing at the couch. They did as they were told and went and sat on the couch.

"First of all, where are Edwin and Lizzie?" George asked.

"Uh…hiding in Lizzie's room." Derek told them.

"HIDING? They were that scared of your friends that they had to go hide?" Nora yelled.

"But…Mom, George, I didn't do anything!" Derek yelled.

"You didn't call and tell us about it, which makes it YOUR fault too!" Nora said.

"Uh!" Derek moaned.

"This sucks!" Casey yelled

"Well next time think before you party…CASEY!" George yelled.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, I don't think this is my best work though :( Well…hope you enjoyed anyway! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Off To The Principal’s Office We Go

**A/N Oh my god I'm so sorry for not updating this in like foreverrrrrr! But I gave you a long chapter to make up for it. Well I guess it's not that long, but I have four stories going at once. I'm not going to start a new story until I finish all of these, and then I'm only going to have one going at once. The reason I have so many stories going is because I had a million ideas and I didn't want to forget them, but now I'll just write down my ideas. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Life With Derek**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Off To The Principal's Office We Go**

Casey walked down the hallway trailed by the football team. Derek watched from his locker rolling his eyes. He hated how all those other guys were falling all over her…but HE was falling all over her, he just didn't realize it yet.

"Casey's looking hot today!" Sam exclaimed following Casey down the hallway with his eyes.

"Yeah…I mean no she is…ugly." Derek said, it pained him to say ugly since he thought Casey was so pretty.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Hmm…me thinkee you likee Casey."

"You thinkee wrongee."

"Yeah uh huh. I know everything around this school Derek, I can tell when someone likes someone."

"Wow Sam, if I didn't know you liked Casey… I'd say you're gay. 'Cause I thought girls were the ones that liked to gossip."

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Okay, but I got to get to class now. See ya later."

"Bye. Ya wouldn't want to be late!" Sam joked.

Derek walked down the hall and saw Casey and some guy making out. Derek clutched his books to his chest and started to walk fast, trying to past them as quickly as possible.

_Who is that guy? I want to kill him! But he's probably strong, he's wearing a hockey jacket! The only thing I'm in is the drama club, I can't possibly kill him! Wait…wait…wait, Derek why the hell do you want to hurt that guy. You HATE Casey! But maybe…no, no that's _preposterous_, I mean I can't like Casey._

Derek walked into his fifth period math class. He walked to his seat in the third row. The bell rang and Mrs. Grayson started to talk. About twenty minutes into the class the door opened and Casey walked in.

"Sorry I'm like late."

"Um Casey hate to break it to ya, but your not in this class." Mrs. Grayson told her.

"Yes I am, I got transferred to the sped English class and they changed my whole schedule, anyways now I'm in fifth period math." Casey explained shoving the note in Mrs. Grayson's face.

"Okay Casey I get it you're in this class. Um, there's an empty seat next to Mr. McDonald, sit there please."

Casey stood there for a minute, sighed, than walked over to the desk she was assigned to.

"Okay class take out your homework please." Derek already had his home work out so he watched Casey search a notebook for the home work she may or may not have done.

Casey turned Derek's way, saw him staring and raised her eyebrows. "Um yeah I know I'm hot but I only like HOT guys staring at me. No offense…wait I don't mean that, I mean offense you aren't hot." Casey scoffed and flipped her hair.

_She's so full of herself. But if I was a girl and looked like that I would be full of myself too. I mean that hair, those eyes, that smile, that…body. Eww Derek she's your step sister. STOP!_

"Who doesn't have their homework?" When no one raised their hand, Mrs. Grayson decided to ask certain people who weren't trustable.

"Miss Venturi?"

"Huh?" Casey asked smacking the gum she was chewing loudly.

"Well first of all show me your homework, and second of all spit out the gum."

"I had cheerleading practice yesterday. No time for this…so called homework you say it is?" Casey mocked and the whole class laughed.

"You haven't even been in this class for two minutes and already you must joke? What is it with you Miss Venturi?"

"Oh come on, Mrs. Grayson, can't you take a little joke?"

"No, now I'm only going to ask you one more time, where's your homework?"

"And I'm only going to ask you one more time. What is homework?"

"You don't have it do you?"

"Well Charlotte, Char? May I call you Char…?"

"No."

"Okay then Charlotte. I…"

"NO! Call me Mrs. Grayson! You call me anything but that and your butt will be in the office, do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Now…Mrs. Grayson, to tell you the truth, I don't do homework."

Mrs. Grayson took her grading book out and opened it. "Hmm….it seems this is your sixth missed homework. It's the second week of school! I only assigned six homework assignments, therefore you did a total of…none of them! It would have been seven if I assigned one on the first day of school, but I didn't which is lucky for you. Oh, let's look at your average. Oh my god, your highest average ever! You have a 2!"

Casey stood up and put her hand over her heart. "I'm SO proud myself." She put her hand under her right eye and pretended to wipe away tears.

"I'm sick of you treating my class like a joke! Go to the office now!" She said pointing towards the door.

"Haha!" Derek said without thinking.

"Do you have something to say Mr. McDonald?"

"No." He said, not able to hide his smile.

"You know what, you go to the office too! I can't stand how you kids think you're so cool if you make fun of me and my class!"

"Wait, no I wasn't…"

"I don't care! Just go!"

Derek got up and walked towards the door. Casey was out in the hall laughing. Derek's hands were shaking as he walked towards the principal's office.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

"I don't know where the office is and you're going there so I'll just follow you."

Casey glanced down at Derek's hands. "Is Mr. Perfect scared of the principal?" Casey said in a voice as if she was talking to a baby.

"No, but um why are you heading towards the door?"

"I'm not going to the principal's office! Are you retarded?"

"But…but…if you don't go I'll…I'll tell him and then you won't be able to be a cheerleader!"

Casey glared at him, then smiled. "You don't have the guts."

"Ahem, what doesn't he have the guts for Miss Venturi?" A teacher asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh well, Mr. Warburton…."

"I don't care about your excuses. Why aren't you two in class?"

"We were sent to the principal's office, I don't know where it is because I'm new and since she was going there as well I followed her, but it turns out that she had no intentions of going to the principal's office." Derek explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, come on you are BOTH going now."

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked, no not liked…LOVED! Tell me what you think and I'll update sooner! The more reviews the quicker I update!**


End file.
